Musical madness
by Icecoldflames13
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if in random situations the IZ cast just broke out into song?well if your a fan of randomness, humour, love and music you'll love this fic. A collection of musical one shots with little to no logic so a typical fic from me. Please R&R. All the pairings will be used give or take.
1. Chapter 1

Musical madness

Ok so thsi chapter bit of a mess but oh well this whole thing is just my little outlet for random ideas that all involve music cause i dont realy wanna write a full blown song fic. anyway this chapter is based of the song by Robbie williams and Gary Barlow. i just though the lyrics fitted these two perfectly and it is ZaDF not realy much else to sya bout it other than read and please review. More should be up soon so enjoy.

**Shame**

It had been 10 years since Zim had turned up in dibs class, 7 years since Professor Membrane had declared that they were moving to the UK in order to share his research with other scientist. In those years Dib had hoped that he could forget it all, the accusations, the plots, the fights but no matter how hard he tried one name stayed with him, one name haunted his dreams and plagued his conscious mind. Now at the age of 22 Dib had come to the conclusion that there was only one way to rid his mind of the green face that remained in his thoughts and that was to something his younger self though impossible, talk to Zim. As he walked the streets towards the odd little house within the cul-de-sac memories of his youth flooded back to him. Knocking on the men's room door he heard the shuffle of feet behind the door and the faint sound of an all too familiar voice.

Zim opened the door to see none other than his old foe his eyes widened as he studied the talk boys features. Aside from his increased high, now lightning bolt like hair and small moustache he was the same Dib from all those years ago, the same bright eyes filled with curiosity and determination.

"Dib? What are you doing here?" Dib looked down at the small alien stood before him. He couldn't help but smile at him as he dwarfed the Invader who looked exactly how he remembered him if a couple of inches taller.

"Zim it's been a long time hu?" He rubbed his arm trying to assure himself.

"Yes Dib seven years to be exact. Now tell Zim why you came back after leaving him all those years ago." Zim looked straight into Dibs golden eyes his lavender contacts glowing red slightly as his natural magenta eyes shined.

"Zim I came back to make amends for all those years ago, ever since I left with Dad well I couldn't help but regret all the time we fought, I mean you where the closest thing I ever had to a friend..." He sighed before looking back at Zim.

Zim looked down at his feet and kicked at the floor before looking back at him.

"When you left Dib-thing Zim didn't know what to do so he hid away, my mission seemed a waste of time without my best enemy to be there with me."

(Zim's lyrics in italics, Dibs bold and both underlined)

_Well there's three versions of this story mine, yours and then the truth  
_**And we can put it down to circumstance, our childhood, then our youth  
**_Out of some sentimental gain I wanted you to feel my pain, but it came back return to sender_  
**I read your mind and tried to call, my tears could fill the Albert Hall, is this the sound of sweet surrender?**

What a shame we never listened  
I told you through the television  
And all that went away was the price we paid  
People spend a lifetime this way  
Oh what a shame.

_So I got busy throwing everybody underneath the bus  
_**And with your poster 30 foot at the back of Toys-R-Us**_  
_I wrote a letter in my mind, but the words were so unkind,_ about a man I can't remember_  
I don't recall the reasons why, I must have meant them at the time, **_is this the sound of sweet surrender?_**

What a shame we never listened  
I told you through the television  
And all that went away was the price we paid  
People spend a lifetime this way  
And that's how they stay  
Oh what a shame.

Words come easy, when they're true  
Words come easy, when they're true

So I got busy throwing everybody underneath the bus  
And with your poster 30 foot at the back of Toys-R-Us  
Now we can put it down to circumstance, our childhood then our youth.

**What a shame **we never listened**  
**I told you through the television  
And all that went away was the price we paid  
_People spend a lifetime this way_  
**And that's how they stay**  
Oh what a shame.

People spend a lifetime this way  
_Oh what a shame_  
**Such a shame**, what a shame


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so not only is this my first time writing for Skoodge (He's just so adorable) but this one is much bigger than the last chapter. I come up with this one on the way to college this morning and it just made me chuckle. You could class this as ZaGiR i didn't intend for it to be but i havent got a problem with anyone taking it that way. So enjoy and let me know what you think and any ideas you may have for later chapters.

**Golden**

Gir was bored and there was no doubt about it. Zim had gone for the weekend on a mission to pick up some supplies from planet Vort and Gir was left alone, well not completely alone, he did have minimoose and Skoodge for company but it just wasn't the some without his master. He poked at crayon drawing of Zim, the eyes wonky and the antenna where drawn in purple but Gir though it perfect, his master. Skoodge strolled into the kitchen where Gir was sat on the table hugging the corrode drawing, the Irken smiled as he too hopped up onto the table and sat next to the robot, he glanced at the rough drawing and smiled, he too missed Zim but not nearly as much as Gir did.

"Hey Gir I've got an idea." Gir turned to look at Skoodge; his large blue eyes looked on in curiosity.

"Seeing as Zim isn't here why don't we have ourselves a party to help you take your mind off it?" the little robot smiled widely and hugged Skoodge tightly.

"Daz a great idea Skoodgy! I'll call ma pig friends and ladies who smell of sick!" and with that he realised Skoodge's head and dashed off into the main living area to call put his clubbing buddies. "I'm gonna makes Pizza and waffles and soap and rubber pencils!" Skoodge's eyes widened as the realisation of what he had just done hit him 'Zim is going to kill me!'

For the last 2 hours Skoodge had tried desperately to dissuade Gir form the party, the thoughts of what Zim would do if he found out almost made him soil his invaders uniform, but there was no stopping Gir. 'A party! Iz gonna be great with cake an soda an little paper beavers!' he was so excited he could hardly contain himself. He had been in the kitchen mixing up a verity of snacks and other random food stuffs ready for the party now the time had come everyone he invited was there and then some, the entire of the top level of the base was full with loud, bumping music, the sound of laughter and cheering and the distinctive smell of fried bacon. Skoodge had tried his best to keep the base as clean as possible but the crowd was too much for him so he resided in the corner, panicked thoughts of an angry Zim filled his mind when he was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by the sound of pianos and a drum beat. He was not too suppressed to see Gir stood on the head of the sofa dancing around in his doggy disguise although with the addition to a pair of leopard print thong around his ear and a neon yellow bra around his tiny torso.

(singing in italics)

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some_

Running around again  
Running for running

Waking up  
In the midday sun  
What's to live for?  
You could see what I've done  
Staring at emotion  
In the light of day  
I was running  
From the things that you'd say

We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.

Skoodge shrugged his shoulders "well if you cant beat them gone them." He hopped up onto the sofa and began to dance with Gir and the many people around him.

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some_

Running around again  
Running for running  
Running around again  
Running for running  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/m/mika/we_are_ ]  
I was a boy  
At an open door  
Why you staring  
Do you still think that you know?  
Looking for treasure  
In the things that you threw  
Like a magpie  
I live for glitter, not you

We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

Now I'm sitting alone  
I'm finally looking around  
Left here on my own  
I'm gonna hurt myself  
Maybe losing my mind  
I'm still wondering why  
Had to let the world let it bleed dry

We are not what you think we are  
We are not what you think we are  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

Running around again  
Running for running  
Running around again  
Running for running

We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.

As the music faded the front door opened and Zim, in his disguise stepped inside but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his beloved base filled with sweaty people, food all over the floor and his minions dancing on the sofa. Gir beamed at Zim while Skoodge shrunk down hoping Zim didn't notice him.

"GIIIRRR!SKOODGE!" Gir leapt off the sofa and hopped into Zim's arms nuzzling his chest and smiling like a fool, his tongue rolled out to the side, Skoodge also stepped off the chair, twiddling his fingers nervously. Everyone stared at the tiny invader only to have Zim galre right back at them.

"Get out of here NOW!" now one waited to be told twice as they all made a mad dash for the door. Now on their own Zim turned to glare at Skoodge, he pulled Gir from around his neck and examined the robot, noticing the bra and thong he sighed and put him on the floor and removed the articles from him. Skoodge coughed nervously.

"So hu Zim your not mad are you?" he chuckled timidly as Zim looked back at Skoodge, his lavender contacts turned red as his deep eyes behind them intensified.

"Mad... Mad? You not only invited the enemy into my precious base but soiled it with the stink of human and..." He sniffed the air and gagged "Tuna and your asking if I'm mad?" Skoodge began to tremble as did Gir he knew when his master was angry and boy was he angry.

"You gonna yell at us masta?" Zim shot a venomous glare at Gir before softening his brow.

"Na I kinda saw this coming as long as the two of you clean up I don't care now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a paste bath." And with that he stepped onto the elevator under the side table and sank into the lower levels of the base. Gir turned to Skoodge and smiled

"Masta's back! Skoodgy?" Skoodge was on his back passed out; Gir shrugged his shoulders and began to clean up the mess.


End file.
